ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Antonio Guevara
Antonio Guevara is the current Filipino Featherweight Champion. He fought Makunouchi Ippo and gave him his 3rd defeat. Background 162x162px|thumb|left|Antonio's past Born in the poor slums of the Smokey Mountain of the Philippines, Antonio's life has ever been collecting junk and materials that can be sold on junk shops. He supports his parents and six siblings every day with this job but decided to try boxing. History 10 Months In The Making Antonio defeated Malcolm Gedo by unanimous decision, becoming the new Featherweight Champion of the Philippines. A day before his match with the former JBC Champion Makunouchi Ippo, he offers a handshake to him during their stare down. Antonio uses his left hand to greet his opponent because of his instincts as a natural southpaw. The day of the match arrives, Antonio enters the ring with confidence and not understanding what the audience is saying. The first round begins as the bell rings, Antonio uses his right jabs and speed to keep Ippo out of range and prevent him from infighting. However, Ippo realizes he needs to close in on Antonio. As Ippo dashes to him, Antonio throws a left straight, Ippo however ducks under his left straight and hits him with a solar plexus blow. Ippo then punches Antonio in the face, sending him into the ropes where he bounces off and falls on his face, with the referee stepping in to send Ippo to a neutral corner. Antonio gets up and the match continues, Ippo dashes out of the corner. Antonio's corner tells him to throw some jabs like before, but Ippo slips through. His corner then tells him to just buy some time. Expecting a body blow, Antonio lowers his guard, then guards his face with one arm. Despite the guard, Ippo's punch rocks Antonio's head back. Antonio is totally on the defensive now and is once again forced to retreat right into the ropes. Antonio throws out a counter, but Ippo avoids it and sets up for the Diagonal Dempsey Roll. Ippo begins his Diagonal Dempsey Roll by stopping the momentum of ducking to the left, immediately delivering a punch going from vertical to horizontal, he then leans to the left and swings back to punch with a left. Ippo swings to the right, delivers a right uppercut while swinging his body to the left. As Ippo is about to land a hit again, Antonio falls and a slip is declared. Sendo , Mashiba, and Miyata are impressed on the unrolled dempsey by ippo, When Antonio is ready for battle. He did some clinching technique but ippo surpassed his plan and released a liver blow then the referee stops ippo when the bell rings. At 2nd Round, Antonio guevara's corner had a conversation with Malcolm Gedo before the match, Malcolm Gave some hint on how to outstrike ippo but only for the exchange of money. So the corner can't help Antonio, but Antonio thinking out of the box, uses his range against ippo. Ippo's range is too short making it easier for Antonio to counter ippo's jab. As the time goes by, Sendo goes to get a drink since he noticed the fight was done, ippo's body release some steam that indicates ippo is desperate to defeat antonio guevara. Ippo tries to rush in using the new dempsey roll to catch up to his distance. Antonio use his feet to prevent the inside pace of ippo, as the battle goes by, ippo use his quickness and able to throw some punch even from his bad position, he is able to overthrow him and the distance becomes shorter. When ippo is in the position, Antonio freezes. Ippo using pace on the position and throws some bombs using his right hand. Ippo hits Guevara Sending him to the matt, the referee begins the count, While everyone in the audience thinks that Guevara is going straight to the hospital, he stands up. Ippo is getting ready but the gong sounds, the bell saving Guevara again. The gong sounds and Ippo and Guevara trade punches, with Guevara trying to get around the cross-arm block with hooks. He throws a big left hook that Ippo ducks easily, but their legs get tangled and as Ippo is going down, Guevara's hook makes contact. Ippo goes down before he picks himself up. At the 4th round, Ippo uses the Diagonal Dempsey Roll at the corner. While he start to weave and to attack. Antonio thinks about his family and throws a last desperate left straight to counter Ippo, leaving Ippo falling to the floor with Antonio winning the match. Match History Appearance Antonio has a tanned skin tone and a fit body. his hair is black, in a short hairstyle, he has thin eyebrows. Personality Antonio has an easy-going, confident attitude. He's willing to fight anyone in order to achieve his goal, to bring back money for his family. Fighting Style Antonio is a skilled southpaw out boxer who commonly uses right jabs and straights and is good at dodging and blocking punches. Antonio has enough punching power to knock Ippo's head back with a jab. He is shown to have quick reflexes as he leans back to avoid a direct hit from Ippo. Antonio use his foot to block the infighting method of ippo. Techniques *Jab *Straight *Counter *Cross Arm Block Gallery Antonio 1.png|Antonio enters the ring. Antonio 2.png|Antonio lands a right jab on Ippo. 2-1.jpg|Antonio VS Malcolm. Antonio_3.png|Antonio misses. 20170719075227825.png|Antonio uses his range to kill ippo's jab. Ippo Dashing At Guevarra.png|Ippo dashes at Antonio. 1 Guevarra Punched By Ippo.png|Antonio getting hit by Ippo's swing. 2 Guevarra Blocking.png|Ippo's fist marked on Antonio's block. 3 Guevarra Bleeding.PNG|Antonio bleeding right after blocking Ippo's swing. Guevarra Hit From Diagonal Dempsey Roll.PNG|Antonio blocks again. Guevarra Avoiding Diagonal Dempsey Roll.png|Antonio trying to avoid each move Ippo makes. 1189-010.jpg|Antonio Tries to Stop Ippo's In-Fighting Ability. 1202-007.jpg|Antonio Countering Ippo's Dempsey Roll Trivia In the Philippines, the people's champ Manny Pacquiao was from a poor family before he reached his current status. He's a natural southpaw. Category:Boxers Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Featherweights Category:Champions Filipino Category:Unknown reccord Category:Nationality Filipino Category:Hybrid Boxers Category:Active boxers Category:Out Boxers Category:0 Fights Loss